


staring pantomime

by watfordbird33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Fred, Gen, Mirror of Erised Parallels, Poetry, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watfordbird33/pseuds/watfordbird33





	staring pantomime

there’s this first and it hurts like glass-cut gild frame brown eyes

two just aren’t enough even: staring pantomime

four arms instead of two three ears instead of one 

the lack of space the lack of: what it used to be

forward rushing, crumpling to his knees hands out, knuckles cramped fingers on the glass, fingerprint trails smudging out another face, four arms four eyes, three ears someone  _ else _

he’s crying(pads of fingers back of frame)and

brow sinks against it, tear-tracks finger-grease and falling past 

in the mirror all he sees is  _ one _


End file.
